Miracles do Happen
by Shanice Marie
Summary: The Patrick sisters follow team USA to victory in 1980
1. Chapter 1

**Miracles do Happen**

 **Colorado Springs 1979**

Colorado Springs was buzzing as hockey players from all over filled the local ice rink for the '79 sports festival. Avery and her sisters watched form a distance, far enough for none of the young hockey players to notice their presence. Their father had went up to see Herb Brooks awhile ago, leaving the girls to their soft conversations about all the young college males. Sometimes they would comment on how attractive some of them were but mostly they spoke of the players hockey techniques. Their father Craig Patrick was a hockey player in his youth and he had unintentionally passed the thirst for the ice game onto his three daughters. The Patrick sisters knew the sport inside out, Craig liked to think they were part hockey player before they had even left their mother's womb. Craig was now assistant coach right under Herb Brooks, whom the girls were quiet familiar with due to their years spent at the University of Minnesota. They would often help Herb with his play making as well as the heaps of paper work Herb was stuck with. Sometimes they even helped Doc with the injuries Herb's players were pron to.

"Look at that move" Claire giggled

"Isn't that Mike Eruzione?" Allie said it was no secret Allie once had a school girl crush on the Massachusetts native, not even from Mike himself.

"Sure is, think he has what Herb is looking for?" Claire asked

"I think so" Avery said pulling her attention from the ice momentarily

"Still have the hots for him Allie cat?" She asked teasingly using Allie's other nickname

"Those are long gone" Allie rolled her eyes with a slight smile, Mike 'Rizzo' Eruzione was about 4 years Allie's senior; after her few visits to Boston University she had grown to like the hockey player in a not so platonic fashion. Much to her best friend Mike Ramsey's dismay. Rizzo knew of her attraction toward him but proceeded to tell anyone who asked ' I only see her as a little sister'. Rizzo was really the only Boston boy the girls were on a first name basis with, They knew of Dave Silk, Jack O'Callahan , and Jim Craig but had never met any of them personally.

"I can't believe it" Craig Patrick muttered to himself catching all three of his daughters attention

"What's wrong daddy?" Claire asked with her big blue eyes that held so much innocence it was impossible for others to believe she was a 21 year old woman. In fact it was to the many boys at the University because all three girls had a sexy quality that no one could quite place, the Patrick girls were often considered some of the best looking girls on their college campus. Claire had a natural glow to her skin, she only fell at about 5 foot 4, dark blonde wave cascaded to the middle of her back and to top it all off she had full pink lips and bright blue eyes. That many of the girls on campus envied, Avery was only a year older than Claire her looks held a different kind of beauty unlike Claire her skin was rather fair but not enough to burn in the sun. Instead of dark blonde waves Avery had brown ones that fell to the middle of her back, her lips were a bit thinner but her eyes were still a bright shade of blue. Allie was the youngest of the girls at 18, her hair was long and light blonde and fell in the same natural waves as her sisters'. Allie's skin was also naturally tanned most of the year and she fell at the same height as Claire her eyes however were a much darker shade of blue.

"Herb has already picked the team" Crag said handing them the list of 26 names Herb scrawled up

Avery smiled reading the list Rob MacClanahan was her best friend and she had grown to love Mike Ramsey as a younger brother. The girls had recognized all the names most of the boys were either from Massachusetts or Minnesota with the exception of a few like Mark Johnson a Wisconsin native.

"Well Herb knows his team dad" Avery shrugged

"Avery we were supposed to have a week of this not just a day. The committee is not going to be happy about this he doesn't even have the best players" Craig replied exasperated his daughters were starting to sound just like Herb

"He isn't looking for the best" Claire shrugged

"Herb has a reason for his madness dad trust me" Avery said reassuring her worrying father

"We're going to sit up there while you take care of this alright" Allie replied walking away.

It didn't take very long for all the players to change and fill in a section of the arena stands. The girls sat back at the very top unnoticed by any of the young men as their father read off the names on the roster.

"Suter, Baker, Ramsey, Verchota, Christian, Christoff, Silk, O'Callahan, Janaszak, McClanahan, Pavlich, Johnson, Schneider, Craig, Eruzione and that's the roster for now the rest of you thanks for coming out." Craig said as a mix of excitement and disappointment filled the rink. Herb silently crept from the entrance of the arena, the excitement calmed a bit as he entered

"Take a good look gentlemen because they're the ones getting off one easy. I'll be your coach I won't be your friend, if you want one of those take it up with Coach Patrick, Doc, or Coach Patrick's daughters if you can find them. Lord knows I hardly can" Herb said walking the stairs and smiling to himself at the last bit

"Ah come on Uncle Herb don't act like you didn't see us" Allie laughed, the girls only ever referred to him as Uncle when they were trying to be cute. Mac and Ramsey laughed silently to themselves

"Allie Bear" Ramsey called looking for his best friend behind him, he caught sight of her at the top of the arena Claire and Avery seemed to have deserted her as he caught sight of Avery's brown locks around the corner. He flashed her a familiar bright smile as she smiled a silent congratulations to her best friend.

"Mikey" she smiled back at him "How dare you leave me" she shouted taking off after her two older sisters. The rest of the boys had only gotten a good look at Allie

"Do all the girls in Minnesota look like that? I would've come here a long time ago" Silk asked watching Allie his eye wandering up and down her body.

"Nothing comes close to the Patrick sisters" Mac admitted the rest of the Minnesota boys nodded their approval

"If you're done checking out my _youngest_ daughter, Herbs got a test for you" Craig said emphasizing the word youngest

"Isn't that the Allie chick that had the biggest crush on you? The one you said she was too young for you Rizzo?" OC asked Rizzo only nodded

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you regret it?" Silk asked with a wide grin

"I never said she wasn't attractive just that I'm too old for her. You can totally go for her Silk if you really want to" Rizzo smiled slightly

"No one can have Allie" Ramsey said with a serious look on his boyish face, he clearly meant business especially when it came to Allie. This possessive/ protective behavior often scared off any of Allie's possible relationships before they got too serious, Timmy Harrer was the only boy Allie got very serious with their relationship lasted a good 9 and half months. But like every time before Allie's devotion to Mike got in the way; Boyfriends always meant fights in their friendship which was extremely unfair because Allie never said one word about the girls Mike brought around all though she really and truly wanted to give the trashy girls a piece of her mind.

"Cool it Rammer, trust me with you around he isn't going to get farther then first base" Mac laughed

"Yeah no need to be touchy about it I can see the ' Look but don't touch' policy is a strong part of your friendship" Silky laughed a few of the others did as well even Jim Craig cracked a smile. Craig rolled his eyes handing each player a thick packet, Jim Craig slipped past with out taking it and wandered off by himself a thing he'd been doing a lot of since the passing of his mother.


	2. Chapter 2- Lessons

**Chapter 2- Lessons**

The local bar was buzzing with a feeling of warmth as young adults filled the small building conversing with one another. There was a clear divide as Boston boys Jack O'Callahan, Dave Silk, Mike Eruzione, and Jim Craig were sat at a table with Ralph Cox of UNH. While the local Minnesota boys sat at another across the way

"You get stopped by a police man but you know you're not at fault do you state your disagreement?, he's got 300 of these things" Silk sighed

"It's a test Silky you've taken one or two before" Rizzo shrugged taking a sip of his beer

"Not to play hockey I haven't" He said matter of factly, Jim gave a slight smile

"I'm not even doing it" he said pouring himself another glass of the yellow liquid

"Can you even read Silky" Cox laughed amused, Silk smiled back shaking his head at the UNH joker. Jack looked up to say something but stopped as he caught sight of a certain forward being accompanied by Mark Johnson and three very good looking females. Jack recognized Allie as the pretty girl from the ice rink he also found the other blonde quite attractive but his eyes kept falling on the brunette. Her hair fell in soft waves and her skin had a soft summer glow, her jean shorts were high waisted and accented the curves of her body Jack let his eyes travel to other sections of her body quickly and noticed she was full in all the right places. Jack quickly pulled his eyes from her chest and he hoped no one noticed his 'examination', but he wouldn't deny he wanted her in every possible way.

"Hey Rizzo what's going on" Mac greeted with a smile

"Hey Mac" Rizzo gave the Minnesotan a wave the pretty blonde girl spoke smoothly,

"Mike Eruzione long time no see"

Cox smiled slightly when he noticed Jimmy's attention had been on her and only her. Cox also caught sight of OC's through examination of the beautiful brunette

"Claire, Avery good to see ya hey Allie" Rizzo said glancing at the younger blonde and noticed how laid back she had become since he'd last seen her

"How's it hanging?" Allie called with a smile

"Quite long if I do say so myself darling" Silk winked at the three Avery shook her head as Claire rolled her eyes, Allie just looked confused as she furrowed her brows in a cute fashion

"Oh you mean… okay I got it" Allie muttered loud enough for everyone to hear as a sudden look of realization flushed across her face. Avery chuckled throwing an arm around her youngest sister

"I think he's the Silk dad was telling us about" Avery said looking Dave in the eyes

"At least his game play is better than his pick up lines" Claire smirked Jimmy laughed grabbing everyone's attention. Claire definitely found the boy attractive with his dark hair and pretty blue eyes

"Jim Craig right?" Claire asked him with a sweet smile, Jim blushed slightly but nodded confirming her question

"Claire Patrick" Claire greeted with and out stretched hand, it took everything in her not to squeeze the beautiful boy to death. Jim took her small soft hand in his larger one and blushed even deeper as she smiled a little brighter at him

"Actually your name is Clarissa" Allie said in a know it all tone, Mac chuckled shacking his head as he walked toward his fellow Minnesotans

"And yours is Allison, what's your point" Avery laughed as Jacks eyes stayed on her once again for a long moment only this time she noticed the intense stare. She blushed a bit shifting under the attractive boy's eyes

"Anyway I'm going to make Mac buy me a drink" Avery came up with a quick exit line

"I'll buy you one" Silk offered with a smile not noticing Jack's slight glare towards him

"No, it's alright Mac owes me for my little cover story anyway" Avery said smiling as she recalled the situation Mac had been in

"I can't believe they actually thought you two were married" Allie giggled

"They act like they are most of the time, if I didn't know them so well I'd believe it too. Mac's what Avery likes to call her "back up husband'." Claire explained to the table of males " If neither of them are married by the time they're in their 30s they'll marry each other" Claire smiled accepting the beer Jimmy had poured for her

"It's only a back up plan, I'm not sure I could ever picture myself having sex with Mac anyway what a scary thought" Avery said more to herself, Allie shrugged

"Still not as bad as the nightmare I had about Verchota" Avery smiled slightly

"That's so true, now come on" Avery grabbed Allie's arm and pulled her toward the Minnesota table. Allie plopped down on Mike Ramsey's lap and casually sneaked a few sips of Phil Verchota's beer.

"Nice to see you too Allie, sure you can use me as a chair" Mike said with heavy sarcasm, the familiar feelings of attraction towards his best friend were pushed to the back of his head.

"It's not my fault you make the perfect chair Mikey" Allie shrugged innocently looking back at the tall hockey player she had grown to love. She felt slightly guilty about her non platonic feelings she'd been harboring for Mike Ramsey for the last 3 years or so. The two of them continued to look at each other for a few moments

"Hey Rammer tell your girl to stop drinking my beer" Verchota said snatching the glass from Allie's small hand there was amusement behind his words. Allie scowled giving him a firm kick to the leg

"OW! Keep your girl under control" Phil said with a scowl of his own

"You know my name Verchota why don't you start using it huh?" Allie rolled her eyes as she looked around she noticed Claire had taken a seat next to Jim Craig, she also noticed Claire fiddle with her loose waves a habit she had developed when she found the male she was talking to attractive. Allie smirked grabbing a peanut out of the bowl that was sat in front of her and chucked it swiftly hitting Claire in the face when Jimmy wasn't looking.

"She's got an arm, and I thought she couldn't be anymore attractive" Harrington chuckled, Allie didn't notice the glare her best friend was giving the boy she was too focused on getting Claire's attention. Claire looked up directly at Allie and mouthed 'WHAT', Allie bit back a laugh motioning between Jim Craig and her older sister before making kissing faces adding a wink at the end. Claire blushed shaking her head rapidly but stopped as soon as Jimmy started talking

"So you went to the University?" Jimmy looked at her trying to make small talk, Claire who was still quiet pink nodded

"Yea, Avery and I majored in nursing and Allie was studying astronomy" Claire said with a small smile

"Whens your birthday?" Silky interrupted, Claire laughed a little but answered the boys question .

"My birthday was last week Wednesday June 13th"

"Newly 21 nice how much did you drink?" Silky smirked making Claire roll her eyes but she answered honestly.

"A bit too much, according to Avery I tried to hug the bartender several times and started yelling "Han Solo can enter my spaceship any day" needless to say I'm laying off the hard stuff for a long while" Claire blushed a bit unsure of why she'd spill that to a bunch of guys she had just met no more than five minutes ago. Jim smiled with a light chuckle

"Sounds like you had quiet the night" Rizzo laughed along with the other boys making Claire feel a bit more comfortable

"Oh yes it was and Avery kept urging me to drink more what a terrible role model" she joked making the boys laugh once again

"Sounds like my kind of girl" Silk said glancing back at the brunette across the way "We definitely need to party some time" Silk yelled to her across the way making Avery furrow her brows in an amused fashion

"What the hell have you been telling them?" She jokingly asked Claire making her laugh

"About my birthday, I swear I haven't said nothing that isn't true" Claire said with a wink, Avery shook her head

"I may have to take you up on that one Silk" she replied simply and tuned back into the Minnesotans conversation though not completely. Her eyes kept wandering back to the attractive Boston boy who had been staring at her earlier, she admired him from a distance taking in all his features. He must have felt her stare because his eyes wandered the bar before landing back on the brunette beauty, Avery quickly averted her eyes but could still feel his eyes watch her every move. But it seemed only the blonde boy that was seated next to her and Ralph Cox noticed the exchange Ralph shook his head slightly amused

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Ralph asked quietly so no one else would hear startling Jack slightly

"What are you talking about Coxy? And how can you guys even stand to be in the same room as that clown?" Jack asked jumping the topic of the beautiful girl seated at their rival table. Dave, Jim, and Rizzo immediately knew what Jack or rather who he was referring too. Claire sat up a little straighter tuning into the unfolding scene before her

"Hey, it's over let it go" Rizzo ordered looking back at the god forsaken test their coach had given them

"What are you talking about? And you know what I was talking about" Ralph said taking on the two topics head on, Dave looked a bit confused at the last part of Cox's statement but answered

"OC has just got a little unfinished business over there" Cox knew what he meant right away but Claire still looked rather clueless

"Wasn't that long ago" Jack started but Rizzo cut him off

"Hey what I tell ya man let it go" Rizzo reiterated with a serious look on his face, Jack's scowl confirmed Cox's unanswered question

"What MacClanahan? Come on OC that happened like three years ago" Cox tried to reason making Jack tense up, Claire caught on rather quickly shifting awkwardly in her seat

"Ya know what Coxy, let me ask you a question. Why'd you wanna play college hockey?" Jack asked. "Isn't it obvious for the girls" Cox smiled winking at Claire making her giggle, but Jack remained serious

"I'm serious Coxy why's you wanna play college hockey?" Jack asked again with a stony look, Cox retracted a bit but answered anyway

"Because I love to play hockey okay? I want to go to the NHL just like everybody does"

"Well I wanted to win a national championship, but the pansy over there cheap shots me, I get tossed out of the game, and he steals the ring right off my finger how would you feel?" Jack asked his temper flaring with every word

"Everyone was throwing cheap shots that night" Claire said

"Yea she's right" Rizzo agreed fairly quickly Jack ignored Claire and hopped straight to Rizzo

"You know it's funny you say that Rizzo because I was just wondering what side you're on" Jack said his voice raising slightly

"I'm on your side" Rizzo defended himself, Jack ignored it with a snide comment

"Yeah it really seems that way" He said tossing his pen on the table

"Just relax it isn't that big of a deal you act like he shot your dog for crying out loud" Claire huffed picking up her glass

"No one asked your opinion _honey,_ it's very clear to us who's side you're on. Why don't you run on back to the little hick club you call home huh?" Jack asked taking his temper out on her as well, Claire gritted her teeth gripping the glass a little harder as she stood, she made her way over to him with an unreadable expression upon her face

"Lesson number one _Boston,_ insulting us on our territory will get you no where" Claire said pouring her beer all over his head. Jimmy, Cox, Silk, and Rizzo all looked shocked, no one that knew Jack O'Callahan had ever dared cross him and especially not a girl. The Minnesotans had all caught a look as well. Avery's jaw was a gape and she wondered just what the boy could've done to deserve that, Allie gasped as she was still seated on Mike Ramsey's lap. Claire was never a hot headed person and for her to do that to anyone they clearly must have deserved it

"Lesson number two, you shouldn't underestimate us Minnesota girls" Claire finished setting her glass down next to Jack. Jack was at a loss for words, this was something he'd never experienced before. Claire looked up meeting everyone's watching eyes

"I'm leaving you coming or you staying?" She asked Avery

"Allie and I are going to stay a bit, tell me all about this later" Avery said looking over at Jack O'Callahan who looked quiet embarrassed. Claire only nodded and turned around to leave the crowded bar, she was a bit shocked when Jim Craig stood to go with her

"It's late you shouldn't be wandering off by yourself" He shrugged

"Okay then come along" Claire said allowing the goalie to follow her.

"I can't believe she did that" Avery said stealing another glance at the soaked defense men his embarrassed nature had disappeared and was now replaced with a bitter expression. Allie nodded resting her head on Mike Ramsey's shoulder, a habit she had fallen into over the years. It was clear to Mike she was getting tired but he knew she'd refuse to leave if he tried to talk her into it so he left her to doze off on his shoulder. The blonde boy next to Avery started to engage in conversation with her for the first time tonight, Avery thought he very good looking as well

"Bill Baker" he introduced extending his and

"Avery" she replied giving him a firm shake

"So I saw you looking at OC quite a bit" Bill winked making her blush, Avery hadn't realized that the attractive Boston boy was indeed Jack O'Callahan

"Um I'm not sure what you're talking about" she said taking a sip of her beer, Bill laughed shaking his head

"Don't act innocent, you stared at him for a good fifteen minutes a while ago" he said kindheartedly

"Was it really that obvious" she asked now slightly embarrassed she had been staring at him so hard

"Don't worry I think your sisters and I were the only ones that noticed, and don't feel bad about it Jack was staring at you hardcore too" Bill reassured her making her blush even deeper

"Really?" she said feeling like a little school girl

"Yes really, and who can blame him for staring at a girl as beautiful as you?" Bill winked again, Avery laughed a bit

"Well aren't you a flirt"


	3. Chapter 3- I'll Stop By Eventully

**Chapter 3- I'll Stop By Eventually**

Avery sighed finally finishing her part of the job her and the girls had split up. Avery had spent the morning ordering jerseys, and booking rooms for Norway while Claire booked their flights and transportation not to mention writing up a few play suggestions for Herb.

"Where's Allie she's been gone for like an hour, all she had to do was find out what spare equipment we had and decide if there was a need to order more" Avery said, Claire shrugged

"I'll go look for her you head down to the ice, Herb will probably be wanting to see us soon anyway" Claire said walking out of Herb's office. Avery sighed and stood up exiting the office as well, she hummed quietly to herself making it to the ice just in time to see one of the players check another player pretty hard. Avery furrowed her brows quickening her pace to get a closer look, she immediately recognized the player on the ground to be her best friend Rob McClanahan. She looked on concerned as she walked on the cool ice

"What'd you hit him like that for?" Verchota asked

"This isn't the bush league OC" Bah said

"Nice hit OC" Silk said making Avery scowl

"Nice hit my ass, how about I shove my foot-" Avery was cut off by her father's hand making it's way to her mouth, she silently pouted but shut her mouth up nonetheless

"Tell your boy to keep his head up and he won't have to worry about it" OC replied his Boston accent thick in his throat, part of Avery want to smack the smirk right off his face and the other half still wanted to kiss him. Avery shook her head at her wandering thoughts now was not the time he just checked the crap out of her best friend after all

"Let's go" Rob yelled getting up quickly all Avery could do was watch as the two threw punches at each other Avery watched as Bill tried to intervene but he was pulled away by Silk who told him to stay out of it, it ended quickly with OC landing a solid punch straight to Rob's nose resulting in a yelp. Herb looked unamused

"How bout it boys look like college hockey to you? Looks like a bunch of monkeys trying to hump a football if you ask me I don't know what do you think Craig?" Herb asked, Craig looked slightly confused but nodded an agreement

"You want to settle old scores you're on the wrong team. We move forward right now, We start becoming a team right now! Skating, passing, flow, creativity that is what this team is all about gentlemen not old rivalries. So, why don't we start with introductions for a little bit you know, who you are, where your from" Herb said looking between Jack and Rob who's nose was bleeding

"Rob McClanahan St. Paul Minnesota" he breathed

"Who do you play for?" Herb asked

"For you here at the U" Herb nodded looking at Jack expectantly

"Jack?" Jack sighed looking down before glancing at Rob

"Jack O'Callahan, Charlestown Mass, Boston University" he replied glancing back at Avery but her eyes were trained on Mac with concern as the blood dripped from his nose, Jack felt a sudden wave of guilt but pushed it aside

"Over here" Herb said referring to Ralph Cox, Ralph sighed

"Ralph Cox UNH, I'm from where ever is not going to me hit" he said with a side smile, Avery couldn't help but giggle as a few others laughed along with her. Jack glanced at her again with a slight smile but he stopped as soon as he felt Rob's harsh protective glare

"Very good, everybody on the line let's go" Herb called skating over to Avery, every ones attention was soon drawn to the entrance as a very noisy Allie and Claire walked in. Allie looked exasperated

"How was I supposed to know some janitor came around and locked you in the equipment closet? You had one job Claire and you couldn't even do that" Claire said flailing her hands in the air

"You guys waited an hour to come and look for me! An hour! I could've died" Allie said stomping her way onto the ice, Avery did her best to stifle her laughter

"You're such a drama queen, I'm this close to locking you back in there." Claire huffed "Don't think I won't do it" Allie narrowed her dark blue eyes

"Daddy! It took them an hour to come and find me" She whined with the classic "Daddy's girl" face. Craig sighed

"Claire, Allie you're both right. Agree to disagree and get over it okay?" Craig said giving them both a serious father look

"Fine, but this is why Avery is my favorite sister" Claire said nonchalantly throwing her arm on her older sister's shoulder. Claire quickly scanned the line of boys in the distance she gave Jack a hard stare before looking at Mac

"What happened to your face Mac?" she asked

"Yeah, it's harder to look at than usual" Allie said with a quick smile making all the other males in the room laugh even Herb cracked a smile

"The tough Boston boy landed him deck to the face" Avery said looking at her best friend

"Oh here" Claire said handing her a pack of wet nips

"Where'd you get these?" Avery asked cocking her eyebrow

"I had them in my bag..." Claire trailed knowing what inside joke was coming next

"You're a freak" Allie said her tone now playful

"What's wrong with being prepared" The older blonde shrugged Claire said jutting out her hip in a sassy manner

"Nothing, it's just you're bag is practically a pharmacy" Avery shook her head taking the wet nips and heading over to Mac. Rob knew what she was doing as soon as she pulled the wet cloths out of their bag. He stopped her slightly embarrassed as his newest team mates watched them amused

"I can do it Avery you aren't my mother" He said incredulously trying to take the cloth from her small hands. Avery quickly retracted with a scowl

"Robert" She hissed narrowing her blue eyes at her best friend

"Av-" She cut him off quickly a little bit of venom slipping through her voice due to her quick temper that was only reserved for the boy who'd practically been her brother since birth

"Shut up, you pansy" She snapped making Mac flush a deep shade of red the rest of the boys laughed as he huffed exasperated but let her clean the blood off his face anyway

"There you go all handsome and stupid again" Avery smirked

"Oh you're so very funny" Mac replied with heavy sarcasm

The girls sat a while as Herb worked the boys to the end of practice. The boys were clearly exhausted most were barely able to remotely drag themselves to the locker room. The girls stood out the locker room door

"Do you think they're decent?" Claire giggled

"Define decent" Allie laughed

"I'd say at least pants or boxers" Avery said she was almost positive at least one of the good looking college boys could hear their school girl giggles

"I'd say they're somewhat decent right now. Hey you've got 30 seconds to get decent before we're coming in" Avery said pounding on the door. She could faintly hear the hustle behind the door making her giggle

"It's not like they don't having anything we haven't seen before" Allie said pushing the door open to come face to face with her father. Rammer narrowed his eyes at his best friends statement the name Tim Harrer flashed in bright red, making him slam his shoes angrily. Everyone but Jim, Jack, Craig, and Rammer looked slightly amused

"Hey Dad" Allie said innocently looking up at her father's authoritative stare

"Girls, I think we need to talk. Now I know you've had relationships in the past and being around lots of young men are making you feel-" Avery cut him of her cheeks tinting a bright red

"Dad. I hate to break it to you but Aunt Gwen beat you to this talk a long time ago" She said awkwardly

"Yeah dad, Allie found four Playboys and a VHS called 'Hot Steamy College Girls' under your mattress when she was 9. It was only fit for her to tell us" Claire said shifting the dynamic of the conversation slightly. The boys howled and whistled at their assistant coach

"OOHHH coach Patrick!" chorused through out a locker room of half dressed college males

"Do you remember what Allie said when she explained it to us" Avery laughed

"Oh yeah, and she wouldn't go near Rammer for two weeks because she was afraid all her hormones were going to sneak up on her at once" Claire giggled making Allie blush harder

"Shut up" she muttered embarrassed. Rammer looked at her with a slight smile but didn't say anything letting the conversation progress further

"Look girls all I'm saying is I understand how being young feels especially when surrounded by the opposite sex. You're more likely to want to be sex-" Allie cut him off again still a deep shade of red

"Oh my god dad I'm a virgin" She blurted extremely embarrassed now as she turned to walk out of the locker room uncomfortable by all the watching eyes

"Me too" Avery admitted walking to where Doc had said he would be checking out any possible injuries.

"Me three" Claire said placing a reassuring hand on her father's shoulder

"That's all I wanted to know" Craig admitted a satisfied smile on his face as he exited the locker room leaving Claire under the watching eyes

"What!" She snapped making the boys scurry back to what they were previously

doing before all of them had entered.

"Well that was…." Avery trailed coming to Claire's side

"Yeah" Claire said agreeing with her unfinished sentence

"Awkward as hell" Allie called reentering the locker room a little less red then she had been when she exited

Jimmy smiled to himself as he watched them quietly bicker among themselves, he smiled at the thought of no one ever having Claire before. He'd gotten to know her a lot on their walk last night and he could honestly say he'd never felt like that with any of his previous girlfriends especially since the death of his mother two years ago.

Rammer sighed to himself relieved as he watched his best friend play with her long blonde locks. He was thankful Allie had never given herself to Tim Harrer, he liked to think she deserved a level of respect Tim could never give her. The other part of him felt slightly guilty he hadn't saved himself for a girl like Allie and he couldn't quiet pin point why.

Jack sat staring at Avery in complete awe, this girl did nothing but surprise him and he found it not only attractive but incredibly intriguing. He would've never thought the Patrick sisters hadn't been intimate with anyone especially with their model looks. His heart pounded at the mere thought of being _with_ Avery not just sexually but emotionally, this was a very rare feeling for Jack O'Callahan and it scared him. No one the defense men had ever been with would let alone could compare to Avery Patrick.

Jack pulled on his best smirk as he approached the brown haired beauty for the first time. Claire looked at him before looking at Avery and just knew this prick from Boston and her older sister were made for each other. Avery looked at the boy expectantly

"We haven't officially met, I'm Jack O'Callahan" he said sticking out his hand but Avery refused to take it

"So Boston boy suddenly has no problem with hick girls from Minnesota now" Claire said sticking up an eyebrow. Jack looked guilty

"I'm really sorry about that, sometimes I let my anger get the better of me" He said

"Oh really we didn't notice" Avery said dryly, Jack looked slightly wounded which immediately made her feel bad he shifted awkwardly

"I really am sorry" he said sincerely glancing back at Mac who wore an unreadable expression. Avery didn't say anything further as she wandered toward the locker room door

"Wait" Jack called grabbing her by the hand gently, Allie and Claire smirked watching the scene unfolding in front of them. Avery felt a small rush through her body at the contact, it felt so right but so wrong all at the same time. She reluctantly pulled her arm from his

"What?" She asked avoiding direct eye contact with the handsome defense men

"About what you said to your dad how about I be the one to change that. Go out with me?" He questioned immediately regretting the first part of the statement. Avery let her eyes wander to her best friend who's eyes were narrowed at his rival. Avert chose to only focus on the first half of his proclamation all though the thought of a boy like Jack O'Callahan taking her innocence was very appealing.

"Go to hell" Avery settled with her retort but it only made the Boston boy smirk he had to admit her insults were very appealing

"I'll stop by there eventually, but I promise I'll look for you when I get out" He winked making Avery flush a bright shade of pink as her breathe hitched in her throat. It was then she realized Jack O'Callahan of Boston university was a good boy who knew exactly when and how to be bad, he was the perfect amount of trouble in a nutshell.

"You're an idiot" Avery huffed pretending to be indifferent as she turned with a slight strut exiting the locker room she couldn't decide whether to side with her growing feelings for the Boston boy or her loyalty to her best friend. Because she knew exactly how hard it was to resist a bad boy who's a good man. Jack sat back and watched the girl of his dreams exit the room, she was complicated in a non conventional sort of way and he loved that.

"You know what they say about girls who call men idiots" Rizzo called

"It just means you're and idiot, Allie calls me an idiot all the time bud don't let it get to you" Rammer said tying his shoe

"No you're idiot, it's a subtle hint that they're totally into you" Rizzo said shaking his head

"Allie isn't into me" Rammer said simply

"Keep telling yourself that buddy" Mac said walking out of the locker room


End file.
